


A Tome for Your Birthday

by Jusbene



Series: Sylvix: Magic Doesn't Have to Make Sense [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5 Sylvains and 1 Felix equals SUPER BIRTHDAY ORGY, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Dark Magic, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felix being a brat because he's the birthday boy, Felix is also a slut for Sylvain's cum, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Felix, Husbands, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Sylvain is the best husband, Voyeurism, being watched kink, doppelgangbag, doppelgangers, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusbene/pseuds/Jusbene
Summary: “You…? Wait… you got me a tome for my birthday that you plan to use yourself?”“Yes. For you.”-Married life sometimes needs some surprise fun. Sylvain decides to spoil Felix on his birthday by cloning himself for some bedroom shenanigans.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix: Magic Doesn't Have to Make Sense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750024
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020, Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	A Tome for Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a celebration of Felix Hugo Fraldarius' birthday. I draw this grumpy muffin constantly and I also drew him with a party hat on for his birthday already, but that isn't enough for me. I originally planned this story a month ago and I was going to draw it as a comic but.... orgys are complicated so I started writing an outline and it blew up into an 11k word erotic fanfic, go figure. Anyway, I knew I could type it out in time for his special day. I'll work on the comic now that I have this all plotted out, lol.
> 
> Btw, this is probably the sweetest, gayest and filthiest literature I have ever written but it had to be done, okay? I hope you enjoy.

On February 20th, Imperial year 1190, a raging blizzard barreled through the lands of Faerghus. Not a soul dared to venture out of their home and onto the road. Thankfully, the Margrave and Duke planned well ahead for days like this, and the Fraldarius village had plenty of supplies to last through the long, cold winter. No one would be caught dead leaving the village on this particular day, for it was very special.

It was Felix’s 28th birthday, and as the Duke had already requested, the servants were not to sing a song to embarrass him. Even so, he had hoped his people would be _somewhat enthusiastic_ at the very least when addressing him. Alas, the advisors and servants of the Fraldarius manor passed their liege in the halls giving him no more than a deadpanned “happy birthday”’ or “good anniversary of your birth”’, the latter sounding borderline weird. After the tenth empty wish of good fortune, Felix began to grow tired of the effortless formalities and wished he had stayed in his office. If this was how it was going to be, the least he could have done was tend to his work, even if today was considered “special”. However, just as he began to consider the thought, he was intercepted by the approach of a blushing maid.

“Happy birthday, my lord.” It was none other than Bertha, the kind soul who was always there to give Felix a smile and a nod in the absence of his husband. She offered him a small gift bag and shifted her gaze to the floor. “It’s not much but…”

As he held the bag and took a sniff, he was immediately overcome by the pleasant aroma of Almyran pine needles that he would use to brew his favourite tea.

“That’s very sweet of you, Bertha. And completely unnecessary,” he said to her, smiling softly. “You should be using the money I pay you to put food on your family’s table.”

Bertha’s head jerked up to look at him, worried. Perhaps she thought he was scolding her. 

“But you treat me so well, my lord. I just had to…”

“Well, I will definitely have them for tea this evening. Thank you very much,” Felix assured her with a nod of approval.

Bertha giggled nervously, relieved that the Duke appreciated her offering. “I’m sure Milord Gautier gifted you something truly magnificent.”

Felix closed his eyes, scoffing as a rather ridiculous memory of what Sylvain considered to be _magnificent_ passed his mind. “He’s a weird one. He’s full of surprises, that sly dog…”

After thanking the maid one last time, Felix continued down the corridor toward his husband’s office. Margrave Gautier would usually be doing his own work at this time of the day, even on holidays, only stopping when Felix said the word. It still felt strange to him that the redhead ended up like this. Sylvain had always been a slacker in their academy days, unless it was a subject that deeply and profoundly interested him. Felix doubted that the general work of a kingdom Margrave was anything but boring. Regardless, he was proud that his husband had become so studious after they had wed. It made him even more attractive.

There was no one else around as Felix reached Sylvain’s office at the very end of the hall. The only sound he heard was the strong winter winds howling just outside the walls of the estate. He instinctively shivered at the notion of going outside, into the deep fresh snow. He was grateful to be indoors, only feet away from the man he loved. He paused for a moment and finally knocked on the door. 

“Syl?”

“Come in, love,” the familiar voice answered from the other side, soft, warm and inviting, like their bedroom fireplace. Whether he heard that voice in here or out in the treacherous winter weather, Felix always felt like he was home.

He opened the door and glanced to the end of the room to see Sylvain sitting in his chair with his legs crossed, face resting in his hands. Beside him, a small box was already on the table, adorned with a fancy teal bow. Curious, Felix looked at the box, then back to his husband. 

Sylvain broke the silence by standing up, his chair squeaking across the floorboards. He walked around his desk as Felix approached, meeting him halfway to give him a kiss on the lips and run his hands through his long navy ponytail. 

“Happy birthday, Fe.”

Felix smiled shyly in response, casting his gaze to the floor, feeling his cheeks grow warm. Even after all these years of knowing him, the past eight years since their relationship began to grow and flourish, he was always reduced to a timid smile when Sylvain greeted him like this. He rarely showed his smile to anyone. Their friends in the kingdom of Faerghus were lucky to catch even a glimpse of the slight curve of Duke Fraldarius’ lips. But when he was alone with the man he loved, Felix’s smile was genuine, reaching up to his eyes where crows feet were beginning to form. He’d often catch himself as if he wasn’t supposed to let it show and instinctively cast his eyes to his husband’s feet. Though it wasn’t intentional, he knew Sylvain always found it absolutely precious, and just now, the redhead was so smitten, he let out a soft chuckle and left a few more kisses on Felix’s forehead.

“Look at you… Have you had a good birthday so far?”

Felix stole a look back up and he was so glad he did. Sylvain never had to think about his own smile-he never worried about hiding it or faking it, finally being married to someone who felt the same love for him as he felt for them. His honey coloured eyes seemed to twinkle when he looked at Felix, just brimming with adoration. 

“M...more or less,” he answered. “The Alamonias gave me some fresh herbs from their greenhouse for stew… General Stellum gave me a sash his wife made. Bertha just gave me my pine needles a few minutes ago.”

“That’s good!” Sylvain cradled his cheeks in his big freckled hands, feathering his thumbs back and forth a few times before finally letting go. “Now it’s my turn.”

Sylvain pulled out the other chair for him to sit in. Felix obliged, taking a seat quietly. The redhead went to sit back down as he got comfortable.

“Open your present, my love.”

Felix waited until Sylvain was seated again and took hold of the box. The redhead could barely hold in his excitement and was already shaking in his chair. Felix looked up and glared at him, his fingers hesitating at the ribbon. He raised his head to peer over the table at his husband’s lap, only to find exactly what he was anticipating.

Furious, Felix slid the present back across the table and stood up. 

_“What the fuck are you playing at?”_

“Huh? Babe?” Sylvain’s grin shifted at the sudden tension in the room. Although he tried to look cheerful, it didn’t work on Felix.

“Why are you hard?” the Duke asked him, his voice cracking. ‘What is this?”

“Ah! Sorry love! I can’t… I can’t help it…” Sylvain frowned sadly, not intending to upset his husband. “I just know you’ll be so happy with it.” 

Felix quietly took in Sylvain’s puppy-dog expression, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. His husband had seemed so excited just a moment ago and he hadn’t meant to shift the mood, but for Sylvain to get this aroused at the mere _prospect_ of his gift being opened, it had to mean that this was something incredibly sexual in nature. The two had a very healthy sex life, but Felix was still inexperienced in most of the ways Sylvain had plenty of experience. The Duke should have known that his husband wouldn’t purposely try to make him uncomfortable on his birthday of all days, but it was in his nature to immediately be on the defensive.

“You got me something that’s going to embarrass me, didn’t you?”

“Not… not exactly.” Sylvain answered feebly, the way Felix could tell was ingenuine.

“You got me one of those soft wooden cocks, didn’t you?” Felix asked him through gritted teeth.

“What?! No!”

“Women’s underwear?” he guessed again, his face becoming more and more hurt. He had to cross out all the possibilities he feared.

“Felix… fucking come on…” Sylvain clenched his brow with his hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. He clearly hadn’t meant for the conversation to go this way. The words just kept coming though; Felix couldn’t stop.

“But you know I’d look sexy in it, don’t you? Don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about me playing dress up for you…”

The redhead moved his hand and gaped up at his husband.

“Fe…” The notion seemed to intrigue him.

The Duke flared his nostrils and inhaled sharply.

“Doesn’t mean that I will!!!”

“I- of course!” Sylvain assured him, waving his hands back and forth. “I’d never do that to you unless you felt comfortable!”

“Then what the fuck did you get me?!”

The Margrave closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Quit being an idiot and open the damn box! That’s the point of it being wrapped!”

Felix stared at him, nervously fidgeting his feet, tapping his heel loudly on the floor. Well, he had clearly exhausted all the cringiest possibilities he could think of, but Sylvain was still full of surprises. He hated having put a damper on this exchange, but Sylvain should have known better than to gift him a sexually themed present in his professional office of all places. Even still, Sylvain was sometimes a big goof, and in the end, he always meant well. He knew the man loved him more than anything, even if he didn’t always present it the right way. Felix let out a heavy sigh and sat back in the chair.

“I’m… I’m sorry I overreacted, I just--”

“I know, it’s okay, Fe” Sylvain interrupted, his voice gentle, as he opened his eyes, giving Felix a weak smile. “I’ll admit, I know it may be a bit out of your comfort zone, but I put a lot of thought into this. It isn’t intended to make you uncomfortable, okay? I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

“Alright,” Felix replied, his voice barely a whisper. With Sylvain’s soothing encouragement, he reached for the box again, finally pulling off the wrapping paper. Inside, he was bewildered to find a fancy book. He quickly looked it over in his hands, then back at his husband.

“It’s… a _tome_.” 

“Yes!” Sylvain nearly bounced in his seat in excitement.

“I'm so confused.”

Felix looked over the cover at the intricate design, the symbols. He flipped open to the first page and scanned the opening paragraph. The calligraphy was absolutely beautiful and there were panels around the lines of text filled with colourful illustrations.

“Syl… this is a rare find,” he admitted as he looked up.

“I know!” Sylvain gushed back. “I barely caught the merchant selling it in the west. He said he actually stole it from a rich aristocrat before the old man croaked. It turns out this tome has only three others like it in all of Fódlan.”

Felix’s eyes narrowed.

“You bought this off a thief?”

“Felix… the man had five children,” Sylvain replied mournfully. “His wife died of disease. His kids were starving. I paid double what he offered me because I felt so bad for him.”

“If you trust him…” Felix sighed. “But Syl… this tome… it’s for a master class sorcerer… someone has to have excelled in all other advanced tomes to even decipher these spells… I would take years to master this… especially now that we’re married… and I’m trying to master my faith magic for Byleth…”

Sylvain smiled and put his hand over his husband’s.

“Fe, it’s alright. I’m not expecting you to study this. I’ve already mastered it,” he assured him softly.

“You…?” Felix frowned in confusion, lowering the book against the table. “Wait… you got me a tome for my birthday that you plan to use yourself?” 

“Yes. For you.”

The Duke squinted, still confused.

“I don’t understand…”

“That’s because you haven’t read what the spell is, silly!”

_The spell._

Felix had nearly forgotten that Sylvain had gotten an erection at the mere idea of him opening this book. But why? Was there something sexual about the spell inside? It would be incredibly hard to figure that out from the cover art and the foreign text. The Margrave had clearly done his research because he knew there were only three more copies, and he most likely hadn’t gotten a good look at the book until he bought it. That would have to mean he found out about this tome somewhere else, perhaps in a book from the Monastery library. For him to go by outside knowledge alone and seek out a merchant, he had to be _desperate_ to have access to this spell. Sylvain often did desperate things if it was for the benefit of others. In this case it was for the sake of his husband.

Felix was now very eager to know what spell this tome held, so he scanned further down the page until a single word stood out to him. _Doppelgänger_. His eyes went wide as he shifted his gaze back to Sylvain again. The redhead was smirking at him with bedroom eyes.

“What. Are. You. Plotting, Gautier?”

“Only how to show you how much you mean to me,” Sylvain murmured, not skipping a beat.

Felix’s cheeks began to turn red and he impulsively threw the tome at Sylvain’s chest, though it fell a little low and hit him in the stomach instead. The book landed on the floor with a thud and Sylvain gingerly reached down to pick it up as if he anticipated this reaction. Felix got up from his chair nervously.

“Sylvain…” His words were shaky. “I had a feeling you’d gift me something weird but… fucking hell, you’re insane…”

“Insane? How is this insane?” Sylvain asked cooly, putting the tome back on his desk and leaning in towards his husband. “First of all, what do you think I plan to do with this tome?”

“You’re going to….clone me,” Felix grumbled, struggling with the words. “...so that you can have me play different roles simultaneously for you?”

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide at the notion. “What?! No! I’d never clone you…” He paused, looked down at the book and took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes as he finished with, “I’m gonna clone _myself_ … for you, Fe.”

If Felix’s face hadn’t been as red as it could go, it was now. 

“Goddess have mercy on your soul,” he whispered to the floor, horrified at the picture Sylvain managed to put in his troubled mind.

“Mercy?” Sylvain’s expression had changed to his signature puppy-dog pout. ”Felix, I thank the goddess every morning I wake up to you laying next to me. I thank the goddess every day that neither of us died in the war, that we were allowed to get married, that we can have sex every night in a master bedroom and be as loud as we want. The goddess has blessed me with you, Felix.”

“Sylvain…” Felix replied shyly, his amber eyes timidly looking back up to meet his husband’s honey gaze.

“I got you this because sometimes I don’t think you know how happy I am to be your husband,” Sylvain continued. “How grateful I am that you said yes.”

“You… you’re going to clone yourself… and do _what_ to me…?” Felix asked him in almost a whisper. He wasn’t as distraught as he was moments before, but the fear of the unknown lingered in his tone.

“Why… _love_ you of course,” the redhead replied sweetly, like there couldn't be a simpler answer. “Love every part of you… at the same time.”

Felix’s mind wandered into the gutter and he started shivering, covering his face when he felt sweat dripping down his forehead.

“You’re insane… you’re insane… you’re so insane…” he mumbled into his hands.

“And you’re so excited,” Sylvain cooed back.

Felix lowered his hands to peek up at his husband. The redhead appeared completely bemused to have gotten him so worked up over his present. The Margrave bit his bottom lip, picked up the tome and held it out to the Duke for him to take back. The glow of Sylvain’s honey eyes was hypnotic and filled with lust, an immediate indication to Felix that he had already started planning exactly how to use this gift on him. He shakily took the tome and Sylvain leaned in towards him.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said, his voice low, deep and primal. Then he rose from his chair and walked around the desk, taking Felix’s other hand and pulling him gently to his feet, coaxing him to follow him out of the office.

By this point, the snowstorm seemed to have calmed down. The snow was not falling as heavily as it had been earlier that hour and the clouds were parted further in the west to show the setting sun. The sky glowed an orange-pink and the light reflected off the freshly fallen snow, casting soft, warm light through the windows in the manor.

The sound of dishes and cutlery hitting each other echoed down the east wing near their kitchen, and voices of servants could be heard shouting instinctively as they worked on preparing for the dinner hour. As Sylvain and Felix walked hand in hand into the main foyer and started climbing the stairs, the maids and guards they passed exchanged nervous, knowing glances; by the time the two reached the third floor, everyone in the main hall knew they would be late for supper. The two had been married in this estate for nearly 3 years. Everyone knew within the first year the signs that indicated the two were about to engage in private time.

In the bedroom, Felix walked to the side of their king sized bed, still clutching the tome tightly to his chest. He was trying to imagine what Sylvain had planned, but the more he wondered, the more his heart would pound. Even after all these years of knowing almost everything about him he still had no idea just how filthy Sylvain’s mind could get. There was always a new scheme he was up to. Felix would probably never get close to knowing the master plan.

Sylvain walked past him, gingerly pulling down the sheets of their bed before scattering flower petals from one of the hallway bouquets all over the mattress. Felix watched him silently, blushing at the level he had already taken this to. 

“Your cushion awaits, my sweet,” Sylvain cooed and motioned Felix over to the bed with a beaming smile on his freckled face.

Felix walked closer. At this point, Sylvain had already sat down on the side, reaching out his hands towards him. Felix stopped in front of his husband’s feet and he lifted the tome from his chest to hand to him. Sylvain rested his strong hands on each of his hips and began stroking up and down slowly making Felix stop halfway. 

“Syl… do you…?” he began to say, his speech broken by the shudder coursing through his body, having not felt his husband’s caress yet that day. “Do you know… what you’re doing? Did you practice?”

“It’s kinda hard to practice by myself…” There was a soft chuckle, and Sylvain’s cheeks began to flush with excitement as he continued to run his hands up and down the sides of Felix’s pants. His freckles seemed to multiply across his face like the expanding stars in the universe. They became more defined, leaving Felix breathless—he had no idea how colourful his face could become. “Besides, I already know exactly where to touch you. I know you like a treasure map. I know every x.” Almost like he was monologuing, Sylvain used that moment to reach one hand around to cup one side of Felix’s ass, giving it a light squeeze.

Felix inhaled sharply and darted his focus to the window beside their bed, where the curtains were still drawn. By this point, the blizzard seemed to have stopped completely. The evening sunlight bled through the creamy lace; specks of dust floated in the air and caught different angles of the light. They needed Bertha to sweep tonight, or maybe tomorrow morning, depending on how long they would have the porch door open to air out the room after their fun.

“Felix.” Sylvain’s voice was deep and rough. Hungry. He wasn’t the birthday boy. What right did he have to be this excited? Well, in retrospect, Sylvain was a man easily pleased, easily excited. Just knowing Felix would be home, just knowing they had a day to themselves, that he could put a smile on the Duke’s face was enough to make him the happiest goof in all of Fódlan. Even when they were in the bedroom, Sylvain was at a level sexually where he could get satisfaction from pleasing his partner alone, even if he didn’t get the same treatment returned. Felix always offered it to him, but he was still learning, still shy about particular sexual acts, positions, accessories. Sylvain often declined his offers and just let Felix give him what he had the most experience giving.

“Yes?” Felix’s voice was barely a whisper. He gulped anxiously, still studying the specks of floating dust, trying to count them, to not be overcome by the delicious sensation of those strong hands still massaging his glutes.

“Hey, baby, are you nervous?” The back of Sylvain’s hand was suddenly on Felix’s cheek, stroking softly, as if he were made of porcelain. The feathered sensation made him jump a little, his amber eyes shifting to look into the other’s honey ones. “Don’t be nervous. It’s your birthday. I want you to have fun.”

Felix gulped loudly, and the room was so quiet already that the sound was a little too loud. The Margrave’s loving expression shifted immediately to one with more concern.

“My love, I know I’ve never done something like this before with you. Don’t worry, I’m going to take it nice and slow. I’m not going to overwhelm you.” Sylvain reached the hand he had against Felix’s cheek to the tome he was holding. The Duke’s clutch on the book was firm, almost in a death grip. The Margrave’s fingers brushed over his white knuckles, and that seemed to snap him out of his zone as he loosened his hold. Sylvain reached out with the hand he had on his hip to gently take the book out of his husband’s hands, and with the other, took one pale fist, bringing it to his mouth. He began to scatter kisses across the back of Felix’s hand, accentuating the sound of his lips on the soft skin. A small whimper echoed softly in the master bedroom, a sound he knew Sylvain could barely stand. He could hear his breath hitching between lavishing kisses. 

“Sylv _aaaiiin_ …” Felix sighed happily. It was utterly amazing how he could melt just from having his tiny hands kissed.

“Darling…” the Margrave growled back between kisses and tossed the tome across the pillows. He used his now free hand to wrap gently around the small of his husband’s back and began to pull him gently, closer towards the bed. Felix followed, taking one step in his thigh high boots, the tap of the heel echoing across their floor. Sylvain shifted off the bed slightly, and lifted Felix just an inch off his feet, turning him towards the bed and lowering him to land softly against the mattress. He lifted up the man’s hips to straighten him across the bed and crawled overtop, honey eyes locked on his amber glow. Sylvain undid his own shirt, throwing it by the curtain, then unbuckled his belt and took off his leather boots. He lifted each leg out of his pants, tossing all his clothes into a pile. Now, he was just in black undergarments. He once again reached for the tome above Felix’s head and flipped through the first few pages as he straddled him.

Felix was already moaning softly from the contact, rolling his hips up against Sylvain’s groin, craving more. 

He had no idea how much more there’d be.

“Let’s see…” the redhead hummed, turning the pages of the tome, scanning the written text. “I can begin by summoning a second to join in and then summon a third later on, building up as we go…?”

“H...how many…?” Felix barely whispered, already struggling to form coherent questions. “How… many can you handle?”

“How many can _I_ handle?” Sylvain chuckled bemused. The sound made Felix’s heart do somersaults. “You shouldn’t worry about me, kitten. You should worry about yourself.”

“How many are you… planning then?” Felix gasped.

“Hmm… three… maybe four…?” Sylvain voiced softly, grinding his hips against Felix’s, accentuating his words with slow movements. 

Felix squinted his eyes closed and bit his lip defiantly, holding back a moan. It was too early to be this turned on. Nothing had happened yet. It didn’t matter; being touched by his husband like this was one of Felix’s favourite things about life. It was never enough, he always craved it.

“How about I summon them all and add them in as we go?” the redhead suggested again.

“Whatever… is easier…” Felix panted, gently opening his eyes.

“Sounds good,” Sylvain purred as his eyes scanned the text more intently. Felix pressed his shoulders back into the mattress in anticipation, taking a deep and careful breath.

Sylvain opened his mouth to speak, and a barrage of alien syllables that sounded like no other human language danced off his tongue. Felix recoiled a little at the phrases as it almost didn’t sound like his husband’s voice. It was monstrous, demonic and carried a feeling of taboo. Was this tome some kind of dark magic? The Duke’s heart began to pound as he tried to think back to a time when Sylvain might have mentioned he was taking an interest in learning dark magic spells. He couldn't for the life of him remember.

As the Margave continued his chant, the tome began to glow a golden hue like the setting sun. The symbols on the cover shone like tiny fireflies and the inside pages illuminated his face. Felix’s eyes grew wide with worry. He knew his husband to be the type to overdo it without thinking. Was this one of those times? He had never seen a tome being used this way before. Laying flat on their bed with his arms outstretched on either side was the most vulnerable position he could be in to receive the spell’s unknown effects.

“Sylvain…?” he muttered. His voice didn’t seem to reach the man above him. The foreign chants were warping and distorting in his ears. For a moment, Felix wondered if he had drank any wine that day, or had some spoiled food from the kitchen. Was he having an allergic reaction or was Sylvain hearing the same strange sounds as they came pouring out of his own mouth?

After what seemed like several minutes, the redhead’s body began to glow the colour of the tome. Shapes began dancing off his shoulders and scattering across the room while lights continued to spark and flash in Felix’s vision. At one point, the Duke had to squeeze his eyes closed and turn his head to the side. He couldn’t get a good view of what was happening anymore. 

When the lights around Sylvain and the tome finally dimmed, Felix opened his eyes and looked up at his husband. Suddenly, they weren’t the only ones in their bedroom anymore.

Felix turned his head back and forth nervously as he noticed four shadows standing around the bed looking down at him—maybe looking down at both of them—he wasn’t sure. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dimly lit room yet. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and looked up again, trying to make out the shapes he was seeing.

“Ah!” 

As things came back into focus, Felix was startled to see that the four figures were indeed perfect copies of his husband, standing completely naked around the bed, gazing at him with slightly different versions of the same lighthearted expression. He knew what Sylvain was planning, but to see those plans come to life before his very eyes was an entirely different thing.

After making eye contact with each of them, he looked back up to the real Sylvain, only to see that he was smirking at him, the way he did when he was teasing him or finding his tough demeanour even slightly amusing.

“W...why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why wouldn’t I look at you like this when you’re being so cute?”

“Cute?!” Felix huffed, climbing up to rest his weight on his elbows. “How is this cute? Anyone else would be just as much if not more shocked by seeing five of the same person in one room.”

“You know exactly how,” Sylvain chuckled. “Only you make that face, Felix.”

The Duke shivered at the way Sylvain said his name. What face? What was he talking about?

“You do that thing with your eyes when you look at me,” the redhead continued. “They go a bit wide and then you squint a little like you want to look away. You’ve done that ever since we were kids. Of course, when we were younger you always did look away, but ever since we’ve been together, you’ve done more of that squinting. It’s very subtle but… you only do it when you look at me.”

This was new. Felix had never heard about this pattern of his before. He didn’t think there was a telltale way that his eyes met with Sylvain. For the Margrave to be able to explain it to him so thoroughly, it had to be blatantly obvious. Was this why no one was surprised back during the war with Byleth and her pupils that the two had become a couple? How embarrassing. But then…

“Wait…” Felix lay back down on the mattress and stared intensely at Sylvain as he spoke. “I looked at you and the four behind you the same way? How...how do you know that?”

The Margrave chuckled softly, the way that made the Duke’s heart flutter in his chest. He leaned in rested his forehead against Felix’s as he pinched his soft flushed cheeks.

“Fe, all of them are me.”

“I know that.”

“No, darling. I’m in all four of them and right here in front of you.”

“That doesn’t…make any sense. How can you be in five places at once? Aren’t they copies of you?”

Sylvain laughed through his nose before quieting Felix, kissing him deep and slow. Felix gently closed his eyes and moaned softly into his husband’s warm lips. The redhead cradled his head, combing lovingly through his silky long hair. He broke away from the kiss and nibbled gently on Felix’s bottom lip before finally answering him.

“Magic isn’t supposed to make sense, kitten.”

Felix squinted back up at him and bit his lip at the use of the pet name. As he squirmed in the bed, he looked back to each of the four horsemen of his personal apocalypse. Collectively, along with Sylvain, they were sure to succeed in turning him into ragdoll limbs and jelly. His heart began to pound hard in his chest. Was he...excited? Did he truly want to be wrecked in the way his husband clearly had in mind?

Sylvain scooted down Felix’s form and began unbuttoning his tunic, starting with the last one that hovered over his belly button. By the time his fingers feathered across his pale skin for just a moment after the first two buttons, the Duke was already humming softly to himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath as he felt his husband’s lips trail tiny kisses across his abdomen and move up inch by inch with every opened button. Sylvain would scoot a little closer to Felix the further up he went, gently peeling away his clothes to expose more of his skin as the sound of his kisses echoed through their room. When he reached the Duke’s chest, the Margrave opened the last button and pulled the shirt off his shoulders, lifting him off the bed just enough that he could pull the tunic off and toss it across the floor. He was instantly feathering his lips along Felix’s neck, and as the man gasped softly at the contact, he wrapped his tiny hands around Sylvain’s broad, freckled shoulders, pulling him closer, craving more.

“I am going to fulfill every fantasy you’ve ever had, darling,” Sylvain growled deeply into his ear, getting an automatic whine in response. “Every place you’ve ever wanted me, I’ll be there, all while I watch you every second as you come undone.”

Felix hummed again, feeling goosebumps all over his back and shoulders from the seductive baritone in his husband’s voice. He tried to hug him tighter, but Sylvain was already lifting himself back up again to move back down Felix’s body to his original position, not taking his warm, affectionate honey eyes off his for even a second. His smile was the same as the one he’d worn the day of their wedding three years prior—the smile that seemed to be plastered on his face the entire time Felix had walked down the aisle, even as Archbishop Byleth went through her speech, even as they said their vows. It was a smile brimming with complete devotion and unconditional love.

“Syl…” Felix murmured, straining to hold eye contact, afraid to falter.

“Just remember… this is all me, okay? It doesn’t matter which one you look at, so don’t feel like you have to only look at one, but you’re more than welcome to if it’s more comfortable for you.”

“You… you’re sure you… are in all of them?”

Sylvain chuckled sweetly. That sound never failed to make Felix’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Fe, I promise. Now, just lie back and let me take care of you.”

“Aaaah… Syl…”

The redhead was now grinding back and forth against his hips, still looking deep into his eyes with those glimmering honey irises. The look of love was still there, but Sylvain was clearly getting ready to heat things up. The intensity of his gaze was enough to make Felix’s mind numb, so he shyly looked away, only to see his lover again, walking up to the bed on the left side, climbing onto the mattress and laying right next to them. This one reached out one hand to comb through the Duke’s navy hair while he kissed down his jawline and nibbled at his ear. His other hand slid across Felix’s chest to rub his nipple between his fingers.

“Aaaaaah…”

“Fe, look at me…” Sylvain says huskily, as he continued to grind hard against him.

But Felix was stubborn, having trouble wrapping his head around the idea of two Sylvains touching him. Oh no, here came another, this time on the right side of the bed. This one climbed on behind Sylvain to where Felix couldn’t see, and suddenly he felt soft large hands slide gently down his inner thigh and start pulling at one of his boots.

“I… I thought they….”

“One can come off,” Sylvain answered before Felix finished asking his question. “I want to kiss you there.”

“But… but…”

Sylvain leaned in, still grinding his hips against Felix’s groin and put a finger to the man’s thin lips to stop his mumbles of protest.

“Shhh… just trust me,” he whispered.

Felix was still panting, because the two doppelgängers hadn't stopped touching him while Sylvain was talking. He could still feel hands pulling at the material, nails against his kneecaps as his boot was pulled down his leg; the constant kneading and pinching of another hand on his nipple; a soft tongue now licking along the definition of his cheekbone; and Sylvain still continuing his grinding motions, kneading his stomach with two more hands, honey eyes still looking deep into his, as if Felix was something divine and sacred.

“I love you, baby. Lemme hear you.”

Felix bit his lip and clenched his eyes closed again, stifling his moans despite Sylvain’s tender words. This was all too strange. There were at least six hands touching and kneading at his body, two sets of lips feathering this place and that, three pairs of eyes on his figure at all times… and it was all Sylvain. Which one was he supposed to look at? Which one was he to address during all this? If this tome was as powerful as Sylvain claimed it to be, was the redhead truly in three places at once?

Sylvain started unbuckling Felix’s belt and the small man yelped in shock when the doppelgänger beside him gently lifted him so that Sylvain could slide the teal pants down his hips, letting them sit bunched at his knees. He heard the sound of his heel hitting the floorboard, making him jump, and it was then that he realized the one at his feet had fully exposed Felix’s left leg. He had been so focused on the sensations in his line of sight that he hadn’t noticed. Cool air hit his bare skin and suddenly those strong hands were massaging his foot.

“ _Ooooooooh…_ ” Felix arched his back in pleasure, his leg automatically twitching at the unexpected sensation. He felt stubble tickle at his cheek and then sweet kisses as Sylvain’s soft warm lips caressed his features. The Duke tried his best to steady his breathing, as he took everything in, feeling his temperature begin to rise, with his husband’s loving touch sending waves of electricity through his entire body. He let out broken, shuddered gasps as his eyelids fluttered open and closed.

“I know you’ve been on your feet most of the day, my love,” Sylvain retorted softly, now kneading his abdomen, slowly making his journey south. “You need me to relieve that tension.”

“I… I…”

“Just relax… let it out…” 

Felix still resisted making sounds, but it was getting more difficult every second. There was a fire burning in his groin and all he wanted was for Sylvain to touch down there, but he was already touching so many parts of his body at this moment. The Margrave had said he’d take it slow. Perhaps he should be taking it faster. Felix had never experienced anything like this before.

The hands on his foot began to make their way up his leg, softly pinching the sensitive skin with callused fingertips. They found his pant leg and pulled it down a little further, exposing his soft inner thigh. Felix couldn’t see what was happening but he could feel the movement becoming slower and more careful. The pinching turned into pressured circular motions the further up they went. He panted louder, grunting and bucking his hips from the anticipation. Sylvain’s hands were so so close, but in another area they were so so far as they moved around his chest. His nipples were red and sensitive from the constant play of the doppelgänger’s fingers, and it seemed Sylvain had realized that too, moving them softly down to his stomach to give that part of his body a break while he left small hickies along the swordsman’s firm jawline. He was hitting all the right spots, all the parts Felix would touch when he was alone missing his husband like crazy. 

“Syl…ah—” 

“Just relax,” Sylvain whispered again, smiling down at him. He waited until his teeth further south began to nibble softly at Felix’s inner thigh, just inches from his cock before adding in, “let me hear you, please.”

He could barely get the last two words out as Felix arched his back gracefully, letting out a broken, pleading moan, his eyelashes fluttering closed, cheeks flushed in ecstasy. Sylvain stared heart-eyed down at his partner.

“Syl…Sy…Sylvain, _pleeeaaase…I want you so badly_ ,” Felix whimpered, as drool began to creep off the edge of his lip.

Sylvain immediately moved forward across Felix’s outstretched form to straddle his stomach and cupped his cheeks in his hands. The Duke’s eyes shot open again but quickly relaxed as Sylvain’s breath tickled his face. Their lips slotted together and the redhead moved his mouth sloppily over Felix’s, slowly inching his lips open to slide his tongue inside. Only, Felix beat him to it, forcing his tongue into Sylvain’s mouth as he wrapped his arms over his husband’s shoulders, pulling him closer and moaning loudly. Even with all the sensations he was feeling, even with lips on his collarbone and teeth nibbling at the spot between his leg and his cock, he just didn’t have enough of Sylvain.

It was time to add another sensation, and the Margrave was so incredibly skilled in the way he distracted Felix, taking his attention with their heated kiss. The one on Felix’s right side, the one that was still playing with his sensitive nipples, pulled out the drawer of the nightstand with his other hand, and with all three of them working at the same time, the vial was halfway across the room in seconds. The Duke didn’t even hear the lid pop open. He just felt a sudden wetness trace a heart shape around his hole. Immediately, Felix broke their kiss and keened, arching his back, digging his nails into his husband’s shoulders, squinting his eyes closed. 

“ _Sylvaaaaaaaiiin!_ ” Felix cried, his voice muffled into the redhead’s chest. His husband chuckled and began massaging his head as Felix tried to make sense out of what was happening. He didn’t seem to have time now. The kisses around his groin had stopped and he was overcome with a delicious soaking warmth engulfing his entire cock all the way to the base. He cried out again, his legs shivering and spreading wider to allow that unmistakable, pristine mouth to bob up and down. 

“Aaaaaah! Sylvain! Your mouth is so… _warm…_ You feel... so good… ”

Once Felix’s cries turned into soft hungry pants, his husband added some more sensation. Wet fingers rubbed gently over his hole in tiny circles, adding enough oil to push one inside him. Felix moaned louder and pushed his hips into the doppelgänger’s mouth and finger. 

“Still not enough, my sweet?” Sylvain asked him softly, still massaging his head, kissing his forehead slow and gentle. “I can add another finger if you’d like…”

“I want your tongue,” Felix gasped shamelessly. “Your tongue is always better.”

The redhead lifted himself up and looked at him, his honey eyes wide with intrigue. The sound of kisses from Felix’s right side and even wetter sounds from further down the bed continued to echo through the room, still keeping busy as the Duke breathed heavily. 

“Are you sure?” Sylvain asked him quietly. “I’d have to add another body.”

“There’s still two… you haven’t… added yet…” Felix answered breathlessly. “I intend... to receive all of you.”

Sylvain’s eyes lit up and a big goofy grin spread across his face. 

“I really did get you the perfect birthday present, didn’t I?”

Before Felix could respond, Sylvain’s lips were pressed against his again. The kisses were becoming hungrier and lustful. The Margrave ground against the Duke’s stomach as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. Felix flung his arms over Sylvain’s shoulders again, clutching him tighter, moaning even louder than before. His wish was granted soon after, when he felt a warm wet tongue push inside his hole even while another mouth bobbed up and down his cock. Obviously, one of them had to move over to make room, but Felix was too overcome with pleasure to care.

“Oh Goddess, Syl…” he groaned. “I love your mouth… I love when you... fuck me with your tongue…”

Felix usually didn’t say much in bed. He’d mostly fill the room with high pitched moans and desperate cries. If he used any words at all it was occasionally the odd curse but mostly chanting his husband’s name over and over again. It was a rarity for him to go on like this, but this was the only way he could tell Sylvain that this was one of the best sexual experiences he’d ever had. He dug his nails into his husband’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into the redhead’s shoulder blade as the man moved to kiss his ear.

“I love it... so much, it’s my favourite!” Felix went on. “Don’t stop… I’ve wanted this… I want you… so badly…” 

Having four of Sylvain’s mouths showering his body with love was an absolute dream. Felix never could have imagined this would ever be possible. His husband knew one of his favourite things in the bedroom was anything involving oral contact, especially over his cock and deep inside his sensitive hole.

He also knew that Felix was a very reserved man, and would never be up for inviting a third person into their bedroom for a threesome, even though Sylvain wanted nothing more than for him and the third person to spoil the absolute hell out of Felix. The Duke was easily disappointed with pauses or changes of pace. He would fear becoming the third wheel and after a night like that, their marriage would be forever damaged. 

Felix would only allow one man into his bed, one man to see the parts of him no one else would ever see, to hear the sounds no one else would ever hear him make. That man was his husband. Sylvain had done his research. He was a master of reason. Not only did the topic pique his interest, it compelled him to seek out secrets and lore hidden throughout Fódlan. If anyone was to happen upon a tome that would create perfect doppelgängers that the user could see and feel through, Sylvain would be the one to do it. Everything he sought out in this complex world was to put a smile on the face of the man he loved the most.

The two continued to kiss while three other Sylvain’s kept their mouths busy in Felix’s most sensitive areas. They moved slow and steady, dragging out his pleasure as far as it could possibly go. Sylvain clearly wanted Felix to be a flushed, breathless shaky mess when he was finally done with him.

“Syl?” Felix whispered against his lips between their kisses. “How… how many times…”

“How many times…?” Sylvain repeated, confused.

“Can you come…?” Felix finished. “How… many times can….” He trailed off. Perhaps it was a stupid question. They were both men. But there were doppelgängers involved. This was different.

“You mean...collectively?” Sylvain elaborated. “Well, it uses a lot of strength but… I’m sure all five times.”

“Strength?”

This topic hadn’t come up before. Of course using this tome required not only skill but stamina and strength. Was Sylvain wearing himself out, even though all these movements with four bodies so far seemed effortless?

“Are you going to be okay? Maybe we should stop–”

“No no, Fe, don’t worry,” Sylvain reassured him, pinching his cheeks. “I told you, I’ve mastered this.”

“I’m sure you haven’t summoned four doppelgängers and collectively jacked off together,” Felix scoffed, smirking at the idea. “You’re not that weird.”

Sylvain burst out laughing. His other four bodies remained silent, the three that were busy slowing down to a halt. Felix pouted at the sudden absence of oral touching. Apparently it didn’t take much for Sylvain to lose focus. He had to concentrate on all fronts to keep them all busy.

“Felix, you flatter me, but I had to experiment with two.” Sylvain’s cheeks were turning red, his freckles lighting up his face again the way Felix loved. Only now he had just heard the weirdest thing to come out of his husband’s mouth and couldn’t help but click his teeth and roll his eyes.

“Goddess, you’re sick.” Though his words surely stung, his tone was lighthearted and he forced back a smile, covering his lips with the back of his hand.

“But you still love me.”

“Still,” Felix agreed, moving his hand to show his soft smile. Sylvain smiled back, his honey eyes crinkling warmly.

“So… why the question?” 

It may not have been a stupid question regarding the doppelgängers, but Felix’s reason for wanting to know was suddenly too embarrassing.

“Forget it. It’s stupid… please… continue,” he mumbled softly, darting his eyes to look out the window again.

“Felix, it’s your birthday,” Sylvain sighed, his shoulders slumping. “If you have a burning need, just tell me.”

Felix gulped and took a deep breath, then bit his lip. Sylvain inhaled sharply. They had been together long enough for him to know when Felix was coming out of his shell.

“I want you to _fuck_ me, Syl,” Felix said, the shakiness absent from his tone. He was still looking out the window. “I want you to come inside me… as much as you can...whatever doesn’t fit… just cover me.”

His request was followed by silence, as if Sylvain was holding his breath. He heard his husband’s lips smack together and nervously looked back up at him to read his expression. Sylvain looked like he had when he walked into their bedroom that one night Felix stupidly decided to wear that navy corset with all those belts and straps that accentuated his thighs and clipped on to his boots. He loved that look, but not that memory. Not after that one demonstration was enough to show Sylvain how utterly perfect Felix looked in women’s clothing. He knew Sylvain would never sleep with a woman again, but he hated being reminded what his husband’s sex partners used to look like. Never again.

“Felix… of course…” he replied, breathlessly, almost like he was about to come. “If you wouldn’t be offended…”

“Offended?” Felix frowned. “How could I be? It’s just you.”

“I thought you didn’t like messing up the bed…” 

“I said cover _me_ , not the bed. I don’t have to roll over, y’know.” 

Felix began contorting his face. He wasn’t expecting his husband to question his request. He thought he’d just go ahead and roll with it. Was this too dirty…?

“Just.. never mind. I knew it was stupid. Forget it. Please… continue.” Felix grumbled, looking down again.

“Felix, no, it’s not stupid, okay?” Sylvain reassured him softly, stroking his cheek. “I just… I had no idea you wanted… that sort of thing…” 

“Why, ‘cause it’s filthy?” Felix spat back, frowning sadly. “To want your cum all over me? Does that make me disgusting?”

“No, Fe… It’s actually really hot... “ Sylvain replied, a little breathless again. “You’re turning me on.”

“Then do it,” Felix grumbled. “Do it before I convince myself otherwise.”

“Tell me where you want it…” Sylvain whispered. His three doppelgängers picked back up where they left off, starting much slower than earlier to build back up again.

“I don’t… _hahhhh…_ I don’t... _know_ , surprise me. It’s my birthday, isn’t it?” Felix replied sharply. “Just don’t get it in my hair.”

“I wouldn’t dream of cumming in your hair, darling,” Sylvain chuckled, leaning in to kiss and nibble around Felix’s neck. 

The foreplay continued. Sylvain joined their lips together in a passionate dance once again, grinding his hips against Felix’s stomach, precum painting his pale abdomen. The first doppelgänger sucked and nibbled at Felix’s neck while he went back to playing with his reddened nipples. The second was taking his cock all the way to the back of his throat, then swirling his tongue as he slid back up, kneading at his right thigh with one hand and massaging just below his balls with the other. The third was squeezing his ass cheeks with both hands while he pushed his tongue as deep inside Felix’s hole as possible, swirling around in circles as he pulled halfway out, feeling around for that spot that tipped him over the edge and barely grazing it.

“Aaah! _Yeeeesss_!” Felix screamed, between kisses. “Right there, Syl! Lick me there!”

“Not yet,” Sylvain whispered huskily, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s too early. Don’t you want my cum?”

“Please! Just a little bit… In that spot…”

“Fe, if I do that, you won’t last to enjoy me,” he replied sweetly. 

Felix let out a high pitched whine. “Then fuck me! Hurry! Add the fourth one!”

“Fuck…” Sylvain almost choked laughing. “You want that one inside?” 

“Yes,” Felix replied, almost in tears. “I want your cock now!”

Without a moment’s hesitation, the fourth doppelgänger climbed onto the bed and just as the third pulled out his tongue, he felt Sylvain’s cock stretch him open as he swiftly thrust inside.

“Aaah, fuck!” Felix cried, clutching the bed sheets for dear life and squinting his eyes closed. “Fuck... I love you! I love you, Sylvain!”

The third began to kiss Felix’s feet, just as Sylvain had promised minutes earlier. His husband stopped straddling his stomach and rose to his knees, taking his leaking cock in his hands. 

“Fe… tell me where…”

“No,” he snaps back. “I- _AAH_ …. want you... to finish... in _side_ when your... first one is... _done_.” He could barely say it smoothly, not with the fourth Sylvain’s cock pumping through his body so deliciously slow.

“What about the other three?” he asks breathlessly. “Fe I cant have them come one at a time, I won’t last!”

“I thought you... tested this _out_!” Felix groaned. “I thought you knew your _limit_!”

“Fe, I can’t watch myself cover you in cum without losing my mind!”

“ _It’s my birthday_!” Felix bellowed, beginning to sob. “I want you to mess me up, do it!”

“Fe,” Sylvain said soothingly. “I wish I could prolong this but the longest I can wait...is after the first one…”

“Alright,” Felix huffed, arching his back as the three doppelgängers further south kept up their rhythm. “Then I guess…. the other three have to be the ones to...cover me.”

“That can happen, darling,” Sylvain replied, growing more breathless. “All at once?”

“Yes, yes, if you can!” Felix whined. “Syl… I’m…”

An instant later, the second doppelgänger popped Felix’s cock out of his mouth before he could climax and lazily crawled up beside Felix’s chest, while the fourth kept pumping slow and steady. Felix groaned—first at how his orgasm was being denied and second by how precum dripped off this doppelgänger’s cock onto his torso. The first drop sending shockwaves through his whole body as if he wasn’t still being spoiled everywhere else. He stared desperately at the tip and after a few seconds, caught himself drooling and tried to act like nothing happened. This Sylvain chuckled at him, smiling sweetly. Oh ya, he thought. All of them are Sylvain. No, his request was not filthy at all. He really did need to be wrecked right about now. The feeling of his ass being stretched was so satisfying, the sound of Sylvain’s cock sliding in and out was making his heart pound like crazy, but there were four other Sylvains… there were four other cocks… Only now was he realizing how great it was to be with his husband and have an entire orgy with him. Felix was not a slut for cocks. Only if Sylvain was attached to said cocks. Only his husband.

“You want it in your mouth sweetheart?” Sylvain’s voice was a deep growl again, but it wasn’t coming from the doppelgänger, it was coming from his real husband, straddling his stomach again. Maybe it was too much energy to give the others voices _and_ the ability to ejaculate. “This one can sit on your face if you want... I won’t choke you.”

Felix tried to steady his breathing through his pounding chest and the sounds of Sylvain’s fourth doppelgänger’s soft grunts as he came closer and closer to his climax. He narrowed his eyes and stared intensely before he spoke.

“In my mouth, but don’t finish, or I _will_ choke.”

“Then where do you want it?” Sylvain’s voice was a sultry whisper. He knew exactly where Felix fucking wanted it.

“I already told you…” was all Felix answered with. 

Sylvain nodded silently and the second doppelgänger was straddling Felix’s head, with his cock hanging just over his flushed face. Felix practically begged for it the way he opened his mouth and let his tongue hang off his bottom lip. Sylvain obliged, gently sliding it into his mouth. Felix moaned at how it filled him to the back of his throat, a sensual reminder that the one still pumping through his asshole was the exact same length and girth. 

It felt so good. It felt so fucking good. He had Sylvain’s cock filling him on both ends. This was what people did in threesomes, right? He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable this would be if one of the Sylvains was swapped for a complete stranger, or even a close friend of theirs! It just wouldn’t feel as good. It would be… wrong.

Even like this, with the complete ability to just skull fuck him crazy, Sylvain was gentle and slow. They were reaching the end perhaps, and he wanted Felix to have time to focus on the sensations as they came to his attention. His true husband straddled and massaged his torso, the first doppelgänger still nibbled all his sensitive areas around this face, the second pushing his cock down his throat and the fourth fucking his tight asshole nice and steady. But then.. where was the third? He didn’t feel his toes being kissed anymore.

“You’re doing just amazing, my darling.”

Felix keened and shuddered at the deep baritone inches from his left ear. Oh no, his other weakness, _praising_. Damn his perfect fucking husband! Up until now, none of the doppelgängers had spoken. They had been silent aside from the subconscious moaning and grunting. But here was the third copy, murmuring into his ear, and doing nothing else.

So perhaps Sylvain could still make them speak if he channeled his energy for them to do only speaking, because now his true husband was saying nothing, but he had to remind himself what Sylvain had said when they had begun. _All of them are me_. Sylvain was right here. This was him speaking. This was his voice, saying the words he truly intended to say.

“Just look at you, you’re perfect, you take me so well, darling…” His husky voice tickled against Felix’s jawline. He felt his breath blow strands of his navy hair, sending goosebumps behind his neck.

That’s when Felix remembered something else. Somehow, Sylvain was not only participating, he was watching this entire thing. One of the doppelgängers was always passive. In the beginning, the fourth had just simply stood and watched the majority of the sex. Now the one not participating was whispering observations into his ear. Felix’s eyelids fluttered in ecstasy, taking it all in. Not only was Sylvain feeding his desires for being a bottom, receiving oral stimulation, getting fucked in both ends, being praised… he was also satisfying his kink for being watched. Just how fucking genius was Sylvain José Gautier?

Felix automatically moaned as he imagined how he must’ve looked for his husband, a crumpled mess of flushed and swollen skin, twitching legs and desperate sounds, being surrounded by four copies of himself, all focusing on pleasuring different parts of his needy body. Fuck, he must have looked so intoxicating and beautiful. He knew Sylvain loved the spectacle of him spreading his legs, how he arched his back, when drool trickled down the side of his lip, getting stuck to strands of his long silky hair. He knew he looked amazing with Sylvain’s cock stretching his tiny asshole, or filling his mouth and leaking along the edges of his lips. He had to look like an absolute masterpiece for his husband, and Felix was suddenly so, so proud of himself.

“You’re lasting so long… I’m so proud of you, Fe…. my kitten”

Damn, he had timed that perfectly.

“ _Hnnnnnnnnnnngh_.” Felix let out a high pitched whine with Sylvain’s cock down his throat to the base. And that’s when the domino effect kicked in. For the split second Felix stared at the third as he used his favourite pet name, the look on his face had affected Sylvain’s entire being. He heard a groan at the foot of the bed and felt a rush of warmth seconds later as the fourth doppelgänger came inside him. Then the cock was pulled out of his mouth and streams of hot cum poured over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and the rest dribbled down his chin, pooling on his neck. He hummed softly, taking it all in, but it still wasn’t over. The one that had been covering him with hickies was suddenly coming too, covering Felix’s chest. And then the one that had been speaking to him was brushing his cock across Felix’s face.

“You look so beautiful all flushed for me… you want more, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Sylvie!” the Duke cried shamelessly. 

”Goddess, Fe...” It was the last thing the third doppelgänger said before spraying more cum on his face. 

Now his true husband was speaking again, as Felix suddenly realized he was positioning himself at the foot of the bed, finally pulling down his underwear.

“It’s been forever, since you’ve called me that,” he panted, as he lined up his cock with Felix’s hole. “You’re so fucking cute…”

Three of the doppelgängers, now gasping for breath, each leaned over Felix’s cock and began sliding their tongues over his shaft together just as his husband thrust inside him. They were both already too close to go for much longer, Felix being denied his orgasm for so long now and Sylvain fighting the building pleasure from watching him have the absolute time of his life. After only three deep thrusts, and three slobbery licks, Felix was seeing stars, crying out in broken sobs, shouting broken syllables of Sylvain’s name, his eyes rolling back, body convulsing through the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced in his entire life, his cum spraying across his stomach. Sylvain was coming moments after him, chanting Felix’s name over and over as he came down from his high and filled his husband until he was stuffed. 

They had indeed messed up the bed, despite their original plans, and not even three seconds after Sylvain pulled out was he falling over onto the floor with a thud. Felix was so dazed he didn’t realize until he caught his breath and came back to reality that something wasn’t right. All the doppelgängers had vanished. But they had indeed been real. The tome was sitting on the bed still, miraculously untouched by their fluids but Felix was indeed completely wrecked and covered by several loads of cum. Sylvain was lying face down on their floor next to the bed closest the window, and when Felix leaned in to look closer, he saw that his chest was barely rising and falling.

“Syl?” Felix mumbled worriedly. “Syl, can you hear me?”

Sylvain didn’t stir. He didn’t respond. 

Frantic, Felix shakily fought his way off the bed, groaning as he felt Sylvain’s cum leaking out of his ass. Their room was absolutely disgusting right now and Felix would never live with himself if he allowed one of the maids to clean up their filth. He stumbled weakly over to his husband and nudged him on the shoulder with sweaty hands. Still no response. But he was breathing.

Felix turned him over to find that Sylvain was indeed unconscious, knocked out cold. Thankfully he had enough knowledge of faith magic to give Sylvain a bit of a boost, so he did. In about a minute, the redhead opened his eyes.

“Wow…” was all he said. After registering Felix’s disappointed pout, he added, “did I pass out just now?”

“Yes,” Felix replied, irritated. “You overdid it. You lied to me, I thought you mastered this.”

“Heheheh, sorry, love,” Sylvain chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I guess practicing doesn’t beat the real thing.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Felix spat back.

“Oh no, I forgot, love!” Sylvain’s eyes widened with realization. “I was supposed to give you something to keep it in after I finished…”

“It’s fine, most of it stayed inside…” the Duke muttered back, blushing red again. 

“I’ll still give you something to keep it in so we can go down for dinner,” the Margrave added.

Felix recoiled. “Goddess, no, we are not going down for dinner right now!” 

“What?!” Sylvain cried. “But I’m starving!” 

“We have food up here, remember?” The Duke motioned to their armoire. “That secret stash of snacks you brought up from the bakery this morning?

“Oh ya, those…” he muttered back sheepishly. “I guess that will do.” 

“Let's take a bath and eat snacks in the tub instead.”

Sylvain jumped to his feet at the idea and the two were on the move. He opened the shutters of their bedroom on both corners, allowing a cool breeze to blow through their room. He shivered at the draft and then realized he was still naked and giggled to himself, fumbling for his red robe to put on. Once he had something on, he began to clean up the floor and pull the dirty sheets off their bed.

Felix stumbled over to their bathroom and started the water. As he let the tub fill, he walked over to the hot plate on the counter at the other corner of their bedroom, lighting a flame to brew his Almyran pine needles. He took a deep breath through his nose at the sharp aroma, sighing softly as the scents of his tea and the fresh outside winter air mixed together. 

With a hot tub prepared and two cups of tea in hand, the Duke and Margrave sat in the bath in tranquil silence. They cuddled together in each other's arms, listening to the sound of their steady breathing, relishing the way the steam from the water released the tension in their muscles and cleansed their bodies from whatever transpired in the last hour. In only a few minutes, the smell of sex was fading from the room, and the vividness of their orgy from their minds. Perhaps it was a good thing, because maybe they could experience it again sometime in the future, and have it be just as powerful. Maybe by then Sylvain would have more stamina and not risk passing out from manipulating too many doppelgängers. Who knows? They were married, and he was one of the most skilled sorcerers in Foldàn. They had their entire lives together to do just about Goddess knows what.

“Mm… so?” the Margrave broke the silence, a deep rumble in this throat as he nuzzled his nose into the Duke’s navy hair. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“My birthday isn’t over yet,” Felix responded with a bite to his tone. He took a long sip from his cup before adding smugly under his breath, “I’ve still got my tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a ✨comment✨ telling me what you thought! ☺️
> 
> I want to thank Cha, Iri, Jess and Lois for all their suggestions. I couldn't have crunched through this fic so quickly without their help. xoxo
> 
> Now you can see why writing this first was necessary, lmao!!! Feel free to add me on twitter [@jusbene](https://twitter.com/jusbene) for more Sylvix fluff and occasional softcore smut art. Keep your eyes out, I may in the future post this fic as a full length comic. 🥑


End file.
